List of terms
This article contains list of terms and acronyms of Planetside 2, and also common terms from FPS and MMO. A ;A2A : Acronym of Air to Air - Refers to when aircraft fight against aircraft. ;A2G : Acronym of Air to Ground - Refers to when aircraft fight against ground vehicles, can also include against infantry. ;AA : Acronym of Anti-Air - Weapons designed to damage aircraft. ;ADS : Acronym of Aim Down Sights, bringing up your gun and aiming with the sight. Opposed of Hip Firing ;AI : Acronym of Anti-Infantry - Weapons designed to damage Infantry. ;AMS : See S-AMS. ;AV : Acronym of Anti-Vehicle - Weapons designed to damage vehicles. B ;Battle Bus : Usually refers to a Sunderer that has been fully certified with the Blockade Armor Certification and has equipped, dual bulldog weapons. ;BD : Acronym of Bullet Drop, the amount your bullet will drop over distance. ;Bloom per Shot : Parameter, showing how much your cone of fire will increase per shot. ;BR : Acronym of Battle Rank. : Acronym of Battle Rifles ;BS : Acronym of Body Shot, a bullet that lands on the body as opposed to the head. C ;Cert : Abbreviation of Certification Point. ;CoF : Acronym of Cone of Fire, spread or area your weapon may discharge into. ;CQC : Acronym of Closed Quarters Combat, combat that occurs within the 15 metre range. D E ;Engie : Abbreviation of the Engineer infantry class. ;ESF : Acronym of Empire-Specific Fighter, single seat small aircraft. TR Mosquito, NC Reaver, VS Scythe. F G ;G2A : Acronym of Ground to Air, refers to combat between vehicles to aircraft. ;Gal : Abbreviation of the Galaxy drop ship. ;Galaxy Rush : Rare strategy including suicide attack of large group of Galaxy aircrafts. Using the big size of Galaxy and its fragments, this attack can run over big amount of infantry that don't take cover. H ;Hip Firing : Shooting from the hip, Shooting without Aiming Down Sights. ;HA, Heavy : An acronym of the Heavy Assault infantry class. ;HS : An acronym of headshot. I ;Infil, Inf : Abbreviation of the Infiltrator infantry class. J K L ;LA : Acronym of the Light Assault infantry class. ;Lib : Abbreviation for the Liberator aircraft, which can seat up to 3 players and is effective against vehicles. ;Long Reload : Reload time with empty magazine. ;LoS : Acronym of Line of Sight, referring to whether or not a target is visible from a player's view. M ;MAX Rush/MAX Crash : Type of strategy including attack with a massive amount of MAX units. ;MBT : Acronym of Main Battle Tank — Empire Specific two seats tank. TR Prowler, NC Vanguard, VS Magrider, ;Mossy : Abbreviation of the Mosquito empire specific fighter aircraft. N ;NC : Acronym of New Conglomerate — one of three empires. ;NS : Acronym of Nanite Systems — a manufacturer of equipment which is available to all factions. O ;OHK : Acronym of One Hit Kill, a kill that only requires one shot or bullet being fired. Usually used in conjunction with a headshot. ;OL : Acronym of Outfit Leader. ;OMFG : Operation: Make Faster Game. A code name for the Performance Updates (PU). P ;PL : Acronym of Platoon Leader ;PTS : Acronym of Public Test Server. ;PU : Performance Update. A term used by the development team for releases during the optimization period instead of Game Update (GU) Q ;QOL : Quality of Life. A general term meaning an improvement in some aspect of the game. R ;RPM : Acronym of Rounds Per Minute. How fast a weapon fires. ;RoF : Acronym of Rate of Fire. How fast fires a weapon. S ;S-AMS : Acronym of Sunderer Advanced Mobile Station, Certification available for Sunderer. ;SC : Acronym of Station Cash (Or Seven Cash for EU ProSiebenSat1 players), in game currency, usable in most SOE games. ;SCU : Acronym of Spawn Control Unit, the device which controls whether or not the faction in current ownership of the base will be able to spawn there. ;Short Reload : Reload time with at least one bullet in the magazine. ;SL : Acronym of Squad Leader. T ;TR : Acronym of Terran Republic - one of three empires. ;TTK : Acronym of Time to Kill, the amount of time it takes to kill a target. U V ;Vanguard : The New Conglomerate Main Battle Tank. ;VS : Acronym of Vanu Sovereignty - one of three empires. W ;WG, Warpgate, Warp Gate : The home base of any Empire on each continent. ;WP : Acronym of Waypoint - A waypoint can either refer to a Personal Waypoint, Squad Waypoint or a Platoon Waypoint. A squad and platoon waypoint can only be set by either a Squad Leader or a Platoon Leader via the main map. X Y Z ;Zerg : Large group of players. ;ZOE : Acronym of Zealot Overdrive Engine VS Empire specific MAX ability. Category:Content